An Olitz Christmas
by SeptemberMom
Summary: A short FicLet follow up to The Clock Turns.


An Olitz Christmas

_7 months after Fitz rescues Olivia_

_Christmas Eve_

Olivia stands on the Truman Balcony, her gloved hands holding the rails, a deep pensive look in her eyes. Although she is wearing a heavy winter coat she wraps her arms around herself in an attempt to stay warm. Fitz walks onto the balcony with a profound smile on his face at the sight of his beloved. He strides to where she is and slides his hands underneath her unbuttoned coat and comfortably rests them on her stomach. He gently grazes his mouth across her cheek and asks,

"What are you doing out here? It's freezing."

Olivia places her hands over top of his and gives him a slight smile.

"I just needed some air."

"Still looking for snow?"

"Nothing yet! Not one flake of snow."

"Olivia? Are you nervous about this interview with Kimberly tonight?"

"No... no. It's not that... well... It's just..."

"You're scared. I understand. I would be too, but since I found you, I haven't been scared of anything except... losing you."

"You are not going to lose me. I am yours now, remember?" He swivels her body around to face him. He holds her face and softly kisses her.

"I love you, Olivia."

"Your hands are freezing. Here." She begins to rub his hands with her own.

"Olivia? Are you having second thoughts about this?"

"You mean about us?"

"No. I mean about the interview with Kimberly Mitchell. But are you? About us?" With a mischievous grin he continues, "because you know It's too late... we're already married. You are my wife."

"Yes, I know. Two whole weeks ago. I remember! Need I remind you why we have to have this interview, or why we got married?"

"Because you've loved me from the first moment you saw me?"

Olivia chuckles and shakes her head.

"Fitz, I need you to be serious for just a second."

"O'kay, one second." Olivia rolls her eyes.

"I know that you love me but you're the President. You can't be caught making out with your girlfriend at a homeless shelter on Thanksgiving; who, as far as the world knows, you've been dating for only a month! Do you remember what we had to do to get that recording from that reporter? But we all know dirty little secrets always come out, so you convinced me marriage was the only solution. I knew you were right. That was always the plan."

He grabs her hand and walks her over to the settee. He sits her tiny frame on his lap. Patiently, he explains.

"Olivia, you didn't marry me because you had to. We both know better. You needed an excuse, so I took my chance. You married me because you love me, with a consuming passion that scares the hell out of you. You are so afraid of being happy with me because you're petrified it'll be snatched away in an instant. Look where we are Liv. This didn't come easily. We have gone through hell and back to be here. Nothing and no one can rob us without a vicious fight. It will be fine. I promise you."

She leisurely caresses the back of his head, thankful that there is a heater above them.

"How can you promise that? You can't promise that."

"Happiness is a state of mind my love. I can promise it because even when I am ANGRY with you, I am happy. I am happy that I'm the one who gets to be angry with you. I can honestly say that I am a happy man because I have you. Call me smug, but I know you feel it too. We have each other. That's all that matters."

He nuzzles her nose with his. She opens his mouth with hers and kisses him for a long while, reveling in the taste of the pumpkin spice on his tongue. She was grateful for the White House cooks because she wouldn't have been able to give him the Christmas that he deserved, the one he was used to growing up in his Santa Barbara home. As if reading her thoughts, Fitz ends the kiss and continues.

"I had everything money could buy while growing up. But the only time I remember being truly happy on Christmas day was when I had run down the stairs in my pajamas and saw my father rubbing my mom's back. He'd gently kissed her on the forehead and handed her a cup of coffee. Three Christmases. When I was 6, 7, and 8 years old. That's it. I have that same feeling when I'm with you."

"I feel the same way but that feeling never left when we were in Vermont. I felt at home in Vermont. This place feels... I feel... watched. All the time. Do you remember our honeymoon? Four days of sleeping beside you, and waking up beside you... In a home without the world watching. It was heaven. You were right, that skylight is amazing. At some point I'm going to have to see the rest of the house you know. You wouldn't let me leave our bed for FOUR days! The truth is, I really didn't want to. Can we spend more time in Vermont?"

"Of course we can. But you were right before too. I realize that now. Vermont is not real; well, it is, rather Vermont is away. Vermont is the snow that hides everything underneath. But that's not our love."

"It isn't?"

"No, our love does not hide Livvie. You're wrong about always being watched here. Did you notice how no one in this house was surprised when we started dating and eventually got married? No one cares when or how or why we fell in love. I can assure you that most people are just happy that we found each other. And frankly, I don't care what anyone thinks. That beautiful white snow you're waiting for can, in an instant, turn into piles of brown dirt with an effortless plough. Our love cannot so easily be corroded. It lives inside every building and street. It lives in this house. It lives here." Fitz emphatically places her hand to his heart. "It lives in us. Do yo understand what I'm saying Livvie? The snow will fall and it will melt away and when it's gone we will still be here standing strong. You need to let the fear melt away with the snow. We don't have to love in the shadow anymore. Our love has never veiled itself. We shouldn't. You are my heart. The love of my life. My beloved wife."

"And you are my husband." She declares with a smile.

"Proud to be."

"I love my husband."

"You love your husband."

"I do...love you." She places a tender kiss on each of his eyelids.

"C'mon, we'll freeze out here. Let's go inside. We'll make those childhood favorites you love so much, with the dark chocolate and marshmallows. And everything else, just as we did in Vermont. Embrace this Livvie. This is your home. You are my wife. First Lady is just a title. You don't have to do anything you don't want to do. We're making the rules up as we go, right? Because we can."

"Yes, we can. Snow or no snow."

"Look, snowflakes! I don't know why Santa is being so nice to you, you've been a very naaaaaaaaaughty girl." Olivia giggles in delight at both his teasing and the white flakes falling from the sky.

"You know how I feel about going to Santa Barbara. But there is hope." They both laugh. Like an overly-excited child on Christmas morning, Olivia pleads with Fitz, "Ohhhh, let's stay here for a little while longer. We have time. Watch the snow fall with me, Fitz. It's beautiful."

"Nothing is as beautiful as you, my Livvie."

They snuggle into each other and watch the snow fall. He knew it would take her some time but for the first time since they'd come back from Vermont he felt her at peace. She thought she'd never want to take her eyes off the snow once it came, but after a few minutes she gazes into her husbands' eyes longing to rip off his clothes and make love to him right there on the Truman Balcony. He is all she sees. She doesn't waste any more time thinking. She does exactly what her heart and loins are pleading...


End file.
